Trade Off
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: What happens backstage between WWE's most infamous couples? Are they like normal girlfriend and boyfriends, or do they like to spice things up a bit...with other couples? the only way to find out is to read the story.
1. Samaria & Mark I

The Trade off Ch2-Samaria & Mark

(In this story, It 2012, but Sheamus and Undertaker are in their early 20's)

Samaria….

Wrestling in a tag team match against the Divas of Doom wasn't a joke; those chicks needed to take a serious chill pill. "Being Glam Slammed into the wrestling mat wasn't in the script and that bitch Beth is going to pay dearly for that next week," I mumbled. Walking down the hallway going towards my lockerroom, I started to pull of my accessories to get ready for a shower that I desperately needed. I turned the doorknob and walked in, pulling off my hair scrunchie, running my hands through my thick auburn mane to straighten it out. My tank top and cargo jeans came next with sweaty socks and wrestling boots following soon after. Taking a second to stretch, I quickly grabbed my towel, a change of clothes, and rushed off to the shower.

After getting the water just to my liking, I stepped inside, letting the hot water run over my muscles. This is going to be very awkward, letting Mark see me in the nude. It's one thing to let Ste see me like that, but…that was different! He is my _boyfriend _and Mark is my _friend_. Clearly, Stephen wouldn't let me spend the night in a hotel room with someone who he thought was dangerous. But at least he didn't just jump to an answer, showing that he did consider my opinion. Cutting the water off, I grabbed my towel and dried off. Grabbing another to dry my hair, I walked out of the bathroom not recognizing that Mark had crept into the lockerroom.

Mark ….

While Samaria was in the ring doing her match, I gathered my things and headed to her lockerroom to wait for her. That way we could leave the arena a little earlier. I arrived to see her door slightly opened. Still, to be cautious, I knocked a few times, still getting no response, so I pushed the door open further. I hoped that I didn't walk in on her while she was getting dressed, then again I wouldn't complain if I did. Her body was something that every man on the roster had lusted after. Caramel skin, hazel eyes, long brown hair that was actually her own, not a weave sown in, and beautiful legs. A man can't _help_ but visualize being between them or having them thrown over their shoulders. But what I liked about her was how she didn't whore herself out to get to the top. She worked hard in the ring and out, a classic throwback to the days when they hired women who actually wrestled. Shit, to be honest I'm surprised that she let Sheamus get close to her. Well, there's no turning back now. Seeing the steam coming from the shower in the bathroom, I knew she was showering the nights grim and grit away. Well, I might as well wait. It's not like she can hear me in there. I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room.

"I'll just wait on her to come out."

20 Minutes Later….

Sitting in the corner, he was damn near falling asleep. He knew females took a long to shower but, Damn! If she didn't come out soon he was going to-

The moment he saw her, he forgot how to think. She stepped out of bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her, the water glistening on her skin. He could already feel his erection trying to rip a hole through his jeans. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply grunted his hello, earning a yelp from Samaria.

"What the hell! When did you get here?"  
"I arrived about 15 minutes before you got out of the shower. I was thinking that after you got dressed, we could head back to the hotel. I'm not trying to rush you into this because I don't know how you feel. But if you're okay with this, I am to."

After hearing that, she had to laugh. It seemed like he was afraid of stepping on her boyfriend's toes.

As if he had heard her thought, he quickly added, "I'm not scared of him. I wanna respect both of you because one of you can change your minds."

She ginned as she cocked her head back to look at him from an angle. From her measly 5 ft frame he seemed like a monster, but behind the scenes he was anything but. The fact that he was giving her the option to change her mind spoke volumes. "Just pretend like I'm Monáe. That way it won't be so awkward between us."

She walked over to her gym bag to grab some underclothes, a pair of True Religion Jeans and a Happy Bunny Tank top. Turning around, she walked over to where he was sitting, and whispered in his ear,

"I already talked it over with her. She said it was cool." Before she moved away, she licked the rim of his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. Satisfied with the reaction, she went back into the bathroom.

Mark looked puzzled. It was as if someone told her that his ear was his sweet spot. Now if she wanted him to really treat her like his real girlfriend, then he would. But he worried if the same rules would apply in the bedroom. He walked over to open the bathroom door and opened it slightly, just enough so she could hear him.

"Do the same rules apply in the bedroom as well? Because if they do, I don't think you will be able to handle me."

Samaria….

Handle him? Hell, I have to put up with Sheamus in the bedroom and he's a beast! How bad could he be? We'll see who has the last laugh at the end of the night. I started to give him a rebuttal, but decided against it. If he wanted to play that game, I'll play right along. I reached over to zip my bag, purposely wiggled my ass in Mark's face. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Mark had a pretty big bulge in the front of his jeans. His face was slightly red and he looked slightly uncomfortable. Picking up my bag, I walked over to him and asked sweetly, "Are you ready, because I am".

Mark ….

This little girl didn't know what she was doing to me. Watching her little ass wiggling back and forth in those tight jeans was making my dick press into the zipper of my pants. It took every ounce of my self control to not bend her little thick ass over and take her right there in the room. Just the thought made me start sweating and it wasn't even hot. Now she's going to look back at me like she doesn't know what she's doing. Oh yeah. We are definitely getting acquainted in the bed tonight. Because I am more than ready to tear her little ass up.


	2. Monae & Stephen I

Stephen….

After doing my promo with Mark Henry, I walked briskly back to my lockerroom. Luckily, I had packed my bag before being called out to the gorilla so that would save time. I didn't know how Mark felt about the agreement that we had made, but frankly all was said and done. The girls had made their decision and we had to go along with it. I had turned the knob to my lockerroom and stepped in, not noticing that someone else was in the room with me. I began to strip off my clothes and had finally gotten to my boxers when I heard a soft voice seductively whisper in my ear and velvet like hands tugging at my boxers….

Monáe….

I watched him walk in as he wiped the sweat from his brow. I know that I'm faithful to Mark…but damn did Ste look good enough to eat! His body glistened with sweat pouring from his body. I don't know how Sam keeps her hands off of him. Obviously he was distracted and I knew that he would be so focused on getting a shower, he wouldn't notice me. I glanced down at my iphone to read the time. 9:45. I glanced back up hearing the sound of clothing hitting the ground and my mouth dropped. Ste's torso was coated with a thin sheet of sweat. If anything I now understood why Samaria said he reminded her of white chocolate. I held my breath and looked on in awe as he started pushing his jeans down his legs. Those big, powerful, (gulp) muscle bound legs. And is that a tent that he's pitching? Oh I've got to help him with that problem. I finally managed to pull my tongue back in my mouth and walked over to him.

Stephen…

I was shocked at how bold Nae was being by blatantly going for my boxers. Normally it would be the other way around. A low growl erupted from my throat upon feeling one of her hands groping my butt. The other one swiftly made its way towards my stomach. My head fell back as I relaxed under her touch. Her hand began to trace lines on along my abs, which turned to circles when she got to my bellybutton. Before I knew it, her hand had made its way to my dick and was caressing it lightly. I tilted my head forward to look at her as she dropped to her knees. She licked along the outline of my shaft then turned her attention to the tip. Using her tongue, she lapped up the precum that was flowing from my tip. I got a bit nervous because I have no idea what she thinks I taste like. I held my breath as she licked her lips before looking at me. "You taste like whip cream."

Monáe…

As his flavor glided over my tongue, my immediate thought was whip cream. He tasted good, but it was nothing compared to Mark. Still it was enjoyable. Stephen and I never broke eye contact in the seconds afterwards. But when I slipped him inside my mouth he swore in his native language. I thought it was a bad thing at first, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. Slowly and methodically I lowered my mouth down all 11 inches of his impressive length. I worked him slowly until his moans turned to frustrated grunts. Taking that into consideration, I hollowed my cheeks and increased my efforts. I guess it wasn't enough because felt his hand on the back of my head to move me to his rhythm.


	3. Stephen & Monae II

Monáe…

Thank god Sam let me borrow her Tessa. Otherwise I would have never gotten here before Stephen did. Now that I made it to the hotel, I felt a little bad about leaving him in an awkward position but hell I thought it was funny. I step up to the reception desk to ask for my key. When the girl recognizes me, I have to think of a lie to prevent her from telling Stephen or Mark where I am.

"Who are your favorite wrestlers?"

"Wade Barrett and Dean Ambrose"

"I'll make a deal with you. If you don't tell my husband where I am, I will give you tickets to our show tomorrow so you can see your favorite superstars."

Bingo! When I mentioned free tickets, she readily agreed to my deal. "Here are your keys Mrs. Calaway. And don't worry, I won't say a thing." I walk away knowing that I have succeeded in my plan. I make it up to room 415C. Before I went into my room, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to find my friend Samaria staring back at me.

"Let me guess. You teased Ste and now he's chasing after you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I made the mistake and bent over in front of your husband. Now he's on his way to do who knows what. What about you?"

I held my head down because truth be told, I had no idea how she would react to me telling her I sucked her husband's dick.

"Umm..." she chuckled. "You gave him a blowjob didn't you?" Damn, she's good.

"How did you know?" she laughed. "You think I don't hear Mark through the wall when you're doing your 'special talent?" I blushed furiously.

"Anyway, what room are you in?" She pulled out her keycard to look at it. "Actually, we are in one of those rooms that are connected by a door." Putting it away, she nodded towards the door.

"I got some new lingerie. Wanna pick something to wear before they get up here?" Grinning, together we walked my hotel room. 20 minutes later, she left. "Stephen eat your heart out."

Locking my door behind me, the only thing left to do is play the waiting game.

Stephen…

As soon as I got in the hotel parking lot I noticed Samaria's Tessa parked. Now I got her cornered. As I get out of the car, another car pulls up next to mine. The window rolls down and inside is Mark.

"You know that your wife is going to get it tonight, right?" I stood up after sitting my bag on the ground. "Alright, what did she do this time?" Sam's a real tease when she wants to be. It's okay to do that to me, but of all people, the undertaker?

"Excuse my French but, your girl's ass is going to get her into a world of trouble. How do you manage to watch her bend over like that?" I laughed because for me personally, it was hard. She would do little freaky shit before I would go out to the ring. Do you know what it's like to walk out in front of millions of people with a hard on? Trust me, it ain't easy.

"It takes a lot of training to keep from snatching her ass up. All I ask is that you go easy on her." He chuckled. "I don't know if I can promise that." I decide to wait on him considering that we were going to the same place.

I locked the car up, before speaking again. "Well, I'll try to take it easy on Mo for you."

We shared a laugh as we walked into the hotel lobby together, picked up our keys, and got on the elevator. Once we stepped out on the 4th floor, we spotted the two people we were looking for. Who quickly dashed back into their rooms. Mark licked his lips, and I sucked my teeth.

"Sheamus, I'll see you later I've got some…business to take care of."

"Same here. See you later." From there we went our separate ways. Who knows what condition our spouses might be in tomorrow morning.


	4. Samaria and Mark II

Mark…

I walked through the door slamming it behind me to let Samaria know that I had entered the room. The room was quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. I knew she was in here because not only had I saw her peek out of this particular room, but there were only two rooms. The sitting room and the bedroom. She clearly wasn't in the 1st room, so I rubbed my hands together in anticipation of walking in on her lying in the bed. Instead, I was shocked to see her posed seductively with one leg placed on the bed with a whip in hand.

"Hello Mark. Are you ready to be dominated?" I rub my hands over my face and chuckle out loud. Was she serious? Did I want to be dominated? If anybody was going to do any dominating, it was going to be me!

"Come on, Sam. Stop fucking around. You and I both know that you can't dominate a big man like me. How do you-"I was cut off when I felt something sharp slash across my back. I grunted in pain and pulled my shirt up to feel what she had done. Upon further inspection, I found that I wasn't bleeding, but there was a small welt developing. If she didn't have my attention then, she sure as hell had it now.

"Little girl, I going to warn you once and only once. Put the damn whip down before I use it on you, understand?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Just because Stephen owns Monáe for the night, doesn't mean that the same rules apply over here. Now, we're going to switch it up. From what Mo tells me, you're into dishing out punishment. Well, let's see if you like the tables being turned on you?" My face immediately scrunched up. There was no way in hell that I was going to let someone smack my ass with a paddle; whip me, or anything of the sort. Then again, it couldn't be too bad if there were women that liked this type of thing. If they could take it, then he surely could too.

"Alright, I'll do it. Give me the best that you've got."

Samaria…

It took everything in me to keep from grinning. It didn't really shock me when I heard that Mark was into Dom & Sub, seeing as he looked like the type. I wanted to try this with Stephen, but he was a little nervous because he didn't want to hurt me. It's not that our sex life was boring, it was just…something that seemed a little exciting to me. Now that Mark was agreeing to let me take control, I could now live out my fantasy. I might learn something to try on Stephen when we get back together. I take my leg off the bed and walk over to face him. His eyes met mine and I could see the lust boiling there.

Licking my lips, I walk around him and place my hands on his back and move them from there to his shoulders. A groan slipped from his mouth as I touched a particular spot.

"If you're going to whip me, I would like it if did it now." Now that pissed my off. I didn't like to be rushed, plus he talked without my given permission. Damn it, he was my slave for the night and he was going to act like it, whether he liked it or not.

"Quiet bitch!" I reared back, released the whip and snapped it towards his back. "Get your knees, quickly." He started to kneel, before she spoke again. "Take your clothes off first."

I backed up, giving him enough room to do as I ordered. Once he had done so, he stood up to his full height. 'That's a good boy. Now, walk over to the bed and bend over." Mark looked down at me like I was a little child. I looked back at him, daring him to disobey me. Nodding, he walked to the bed, with each open leg stride I could see his erect dick bobbing along the way. Once he got to the bed, he leaned across it, making his ass rise slightly in the air. I lick my lips seductively. This is going to be fun.

Mark…

I'll let her have her fun for the time being. If she wants to pretend to be a dominatrix, more power to her. But when this is all over, I'm gonna tear that ass up. I wait in anticipation to see what she would do next.

"What is your safe word?" He thought for a second. "Crimson" She smirked slyly. "Good." He heard her rustling around in a bag. 5 minutes he heard her say, "Scream like you love it, Bitch."

Mark started to say something in response to him being called out of his name, but didn't get a chance to. He felt a paddle slap his ass.

"Oww!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the blows continued. 3 hits in, he fell silent, and it wasn't because she told him to be quiet. He found himself strangely liking the paddling session he was getting. Another blow landed on his ass and he found himself biting his bottom lip to keep a moan in. He felt her small hands wrap around his long black locks of hair, yanking his head back.

"Did I say be quiet?" He shook his head no. He found himself liking the pain almost more than any climax he ever had in his life. Mark knew his dick was hard as a rock.

"For everytime that I hit you and you don't respond, the hits will get harder until I get what I want. Got it?" She didn't give him a chance to respond before giving him her hardest hit yet. He responded with a scream that must have echoed throughout the empty halls of their hotel.

"Good, but not good enough." She landed another 2 blows to his behind, with each scream he let out louder than the last. Her taunting words weren't any help either. Finally after a full 30 minutes of this, she stopped.

"Get up and be quick about it." Somehow he knew she meant business, so despite his aching ass, he did as he was told. "See, it's not so easy is it?" Her sly ass smirk was starting to irritate him. Okay so she had succeeded in making him her bitch for the night. Now it was time for him to return the favor.

"It's you turn sweetheart. And I'm gonna make sure that you feel everything. First order of business, get your ass on the bed spread eagle."

"Gladly"

Samaria

I wasn't surprised to find myself dripping wet. I've always felt that pain and pleasure went hand in hand. Instead of feeling nervous, I was anxious to get started. Lying with my legs spread open, I felt the cold air whip around my pussy, making my clit tingle. I felt my hands being tied with what felt like a silk scarf. The same was done to my legs only they were tied so they stayed separated. I squirmed in anticipation of what was to come. I felt two arms wrap around my hips and pull me down to the edge of the bed.

"Mark wait" my pleas fell on deaf ears as he took the first swipe of my womanhood. Pulling back to lick his lips, he leaned down and plunged his tongue into my sugar walls. Automatically I felt the tip of his tongue tapping around the bottom of my pussy. To say it didn't feel good would be a damn lie. While I was lying enjoying the treatment I was receiving from Mark's legendary tongue, I didn't moan. Why, simply because I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the pleasure he was giving me. The more he licked, the more I held back. At least until, he swirled his tongue around my clit and placed two long, thick fingers inside of me. A moan burst forth from my mouth and they didn't stop coming. Feeling my climax approaching, I looked down at the sight before me. Mark's long tendrils of hair brushed over my thighs as he sucked and licked like a starved man.

"Mark, I'm …about….to cum." Pulling away from my pussy, he kissed my bottom lips before crawling up my body. He bent down and kissed me so I could taste myself on my lips. Pulling back, he snapped his hips forward, sinking all 11 inches in to the hilt. I arched my back and tried to pull my hands loose. There was no way he was going to fuck the shit out of me tied up! It was unfair. That thought stopped as he reared back and surged forward again. A groan caught in my throat as I desperately tried to hold it back, but Mark wasn't having it.

"Come on, Sam. Let it out. I want your husband to hear everything I'm doing to you. It's only right that we return the favor." I snapped my head down at his face. Listening closely moans and groans of satisfaction played from next door. That was the last straw.

"Untie me. Fuck a groan. I'ma give you something to scream about. He obliged and I rolled us over until I was on top. Wrapping my hands around his head, I slowly started to roll my hips. The effect was mind-blowing. The only sound that I could hear was the slapping of skin. This went on for close 10 minutes until he flipped me over. His thrusts were wild as he pounded into me like his life depended on it. Once again, the familiar tingling in my belly started up again.

"Oh god...Mark! I'm going to…"

"Cum for me, Sam. Let it go. Give me what you give your Celtic Warrior."

That was all that I needed to hear, as I released my waterfall. Triggering his release, he shot his seed deep into my core in long pearly streams. Collapsing on the bed, I pulled the sheet over our bodies. "How do you feel?" I laughed. "I feel good. Now I see one of the reasons Monáe never leaves the hotel room." I rested my head on his chest. Just when I start to fall asleep, I feel Mark's fingers inside my pussy.

"No Mark. Wait til you get back with Monáe." He pulls his hand back, but I hear sucking sounds. "What the hell?"

Looking up, I burst out laughing, but he sees this as no laughing matter. "Don't mind me. I'm just having a late night snack."


End file.
